Detachable devices, such as snow plows, trailers, and the like, are often designed for ease of attachment and removal to a vehicle. For example, a snow plow assembly may include two extending arms dimensioned and positioned to engage opposing push plate extensions disposed on a vehicle. In particular, some of the extending arms have open channels into which the push plates can be inserted. In at least some instances, the plow assembly includes a fastening feature, such as retractable latch pins that are extendable to engage apertures in the push plate extensions. When extended therethrough, the latch pins engage, entrap or otherwise attach the plow to the vehicle, such that the plow can be transported with relative ease.
Some detachable devices, such as snow plows, are relatively expensive devices; whereas, the push plate extensions used to engage such devices are relatively inexpensive, being perhaps 1/10th the cost of a plow. Thus, a thief could quickly and easily steal unattended equipment (e.g., snow plows) with a minimal investment of push plate extensions.
What is needed is a means to secure equipment, such as snow plow assemblies while left unattached to any vehicle to prevent unauthorized attachment and theft.